pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Apiarist Spells
0th Level [[Aura of Fate|''Aura of Fate'' ''' ]](Trans.) Allies within 10 feet receive +1 to damage rolls. [[Bitter Nip|Bitter Nip' ]](Evo.) Lowers the temperature of a subject inflicting 1d6 cold damage. '1st Level' '''Bloodscale '(Nec.) Causes a target to bleed for 1d4 damage per turn. Fortitude negates. Burning Poison '(Nec.) Covers a subject in a mucousy acid inflicting 1d4+1 per two caster levels every round for 1d6 rounds. '''Centipede Call '(Conj.) Summons a large centipede to serve the dark apiarist for a number of rounds equal to his level. 'Foulberry '(Conj.) Summons 1d6 berries that can be used as an inflict light wounds spell. [[Sickening Larvae|'Sickening Larvae ']](Conj.) Covers a subject in maggots, causing them to be sickened. S'lunderswarm '(Conj.) One target loses their attack with the lowest bonus (minimum 1 attacks). Will negates. 'Talisman of the Worm '(Ench.) Enchants a creature to be immune to entanglement effects for 1 turn/level. '''2nd Level Barrier '(Abj.) One target gains a +4 bonus to saves against enchantment spells for 1 round per two levels. '''Despair '(Ench.) Reduces a targets ability modifiers, (but not their ability scores) by 1d4 for 1 round per level. This is not an ability damage or ability drain effect. 'Expulse Animal '(Nec.) Inflicts 5 damage per caster level to one animal. [[Isolate Infection|'Isolate Infection ']](Trans.) Negates a disease from causing further harm for 24 hours. Harm already inflicted remains. [[Sludge Geyser |'Sludge Geyser ']](Conj.) A burst of sludge shoots out of the ground under a target inflicting 1d4 damage per caster level and knocking them prone. 'Susceptance '(Ench.) One target has all energy resistances reduced by 5 for 1 round per level. 'Frighten Animal '(Ench.) One animal becomes panicked. '''3rd Level [[Bite of the Locust|''Bite of the Locust'' ']](Nec.) Inflicts 1d6 damage per caster level, (Maximum 10d6) and returns the damage as HP to the caster. '''Camoflage '(Illu.) Makes you invisible as per a greater invisibility spell, however this only lasts for 1 turn per 2 caster levels. 'Chaos Fly '(Conj.) Summons a chaos fly to serve the dark apiarist until it dies. [[Infecting Spores|Infecting Spores ]](Conj.) Summons a cloud of spores that inflict the disease, ''Basidirond Spores, ''on subjects within 15-feet of the target. This cloud lasts for rounds equal to your caster level. '''Lesser Skin-stitching (Nec.) Restores 3d8 hit points +1 hit point per caster level (Max +15). This is not a positive energy effect. Venomwater Well '''(Conj.) Conjures a fountain of water that appears to be crystal clear and safe to drink, but those who drink from it must make a fortitude save or become paralyzed. '''4th Level [[Dominate Insect|''Dominate Insect'' ''']](Ench.) Uses sonic frequencies to gain permanent control of a vermin creature. [[Cage of Nettles|Cage of Nettles ]](Conj.) Covers a subject in nettles, entangling them until they break free and damaging them and anyone who attacks them for 1d8 damage. These nettles have a hardness equal to your caster level and 60 HP. '''5th Level [[Hymn of the Humming Flies|''Hymn of the Humming Flies'' ''']](Ench.) Any number of targets within range must make saves or fall asleep and become nauseated. [[Enlarge Swarm|Enlarge Swarm ]](Trans.) Enlarges target swarm to the next size category larger. '''6th Level [[Call of Frogs|''Call of Frogs ]](Conj.) As ''rain of frogs ''except the caster may summon one swarm per caster level. [[Whisper of the Mantis|Whisper of the Mantis'' ''']](Nec.) Attempts to slay and/or paralyze a subject by breaking/harming a vital portion of the subject. '''7th Level [[Bitter Rain |''Bitter Rain'' ''']](Conj.) Summons toxic rain that sickens everyone touched by it and increases their Black Matter Exposure by 1d2 hours per round. [[Painful Bites|Painful Bites ]](Nec.) Causes a subject to break out in painful spider bites, this afflicts 1d8 damage per caster level on touch, (Max. 15d8) and staggers them. '''8th Level [[Blood to Venom|''Blood to Venom'' ']](Trans.) Every round the subject must make a fortitude save or take 1d8 + 1(Per CL) damage, and lose their turn as if dazed. '''Circle of Nettles '(Abj.) A circle of thorns surrounds you, any enemies that strike one of your allies within 20 feet of you take 1d10 damage. 'Exo-Skeletal Spear '(Conj.) A spear crafted of the exoskeleton of hundreds of bugs is formed and fires inflicting 1d10 piercing damage per caster level. This also diseases the target with a random disease unless they save. A successful fortitude save negates the disease and halves the damage. [[Flesh to Maggots|Flesh to Maggots ]](Nec.) Causes a subject's skin to itch and peel, every round they must make a fort save or parts of their flesh rip off inflicting 1d10 damage and creating a worm swarm in their square. 'Hex (Nec.) '''Curses a target as per a bestow curse spell except that the ability score is -12 (min. 1); The roll penalty is -6; and each turn there is only a 25% chance to act normally. '''Horde of Insects (Conj.) '''One subject is slowed as per the ''slow ''spell, and lose their attack with the lowest attack bonus for 1 round per caster level. Will negates. '''Infested Blood (Conj.) '''Inflicts 2d8 damage per round for rounds equal to the dark apiarists caster level. A fortitude save negates this. '''Talisman of the Mosquito (Ench.) '''Enchants one creature for 1d8 rounds to be healed for health equal to 1/2 of their melee damage dealt. '9th Level Annihilate Animal (Nec.) 'This spell inflicts 25 damage per caster level on an animal. If they survive they lose all energy resistances and immunities for 24 hours. 'Ark '(Conj.) One subject is implanted with hundreds of different insect larvae. Every round effects occur based on a d100 table. '''Assault of Spores (Conj.) '''Summons 1d8 Myconids to defend the dark apiarist. '''Blood of Anguish (Conj.) '''Poisons a target with powerful magical poison that inflicts 1d3 damage to physical ability scores each round until cured. This is a poison effect. A fortitude save negates. '''Pandemic (Conj.) '''Inflicts creatures in a 30 foot burst with a dire illness. If they fail to make a fortitude save they take 1d3 damage per caster level, per round, until they are cured. This is a disease effect. '''Reptilian Husk (Trans.) '''One creature automatically deflects any detrimental effects they would suffer at the time they are afflicted for 1d6+4 turns. Deterimental effects include any negative conditions, and any spells with a duration, but not melee or ranged damage or spells with an instantenous duration unless they cause a lasting effect. 'Stagnant Water (Conj.) Calls a 20 foot pool of stale water. After the first round anyone within 60 feet of the water is attacked by mosquito swarms inflicting ''Sleeping Sickness ''and returning any damage they deal as HP to the caster. '''Unnatural Unity (Abj) '''Upon casting this spell, the Dark Apiarist forms a bond with their swarm companion allowing them to take two full turns per round for 1d10 rounds. However their swarm does not get a turn any longer, though anyone who shares a square with the bonded swarm takes the swarms damage as normal.